totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
LeShawna: A Short Pre-TDI Bio
"Gurl, you trippin'." LeShawna had just called her cousin LeShaniqua again to make sure She heard correctly. After hearing that their family getaway to Paris was cancelled, LeShawna dragged herself down to the living room and plopped down on the torn up, creaky couch. Her older brother Samuel had been listening to her groping since earlier that morning, and felt bad for her. He spoke up. "How you feelin', Shawnie?" He slid a little closer to LeShawna, who was in the fetal position on the couch. "A lil' pissed, but I'll make it through," she lied. Samuel wasn't fooled. "I'm not mom, y'know. I can tell when you fib." Samuel stood up and began to flip through the magazine stack on the coffee table. After finding one which appealed to him, titled The Daily Update -- Never Old!, he began to read, as LeShawna wasn't going to pour out her feelings anytime soon. LeShawna, on the other hand, was rather annoyed at the fact that the spotlight wasn't on her anymore. She wandered into the kitchen, and upon entering, she realized that no one else except for Samuel (who had just gone to his room) was home. While walking past the living room and back to her room, LeShawna couldn't help but pick up the magazine that her older brother had been reading. She skimmed through the first handful of pages, thinking, Same thing as always. Celebrity gets pregnant, some guy gets shot... '''next...' After stumbling upon a page with unusually bright font, she read the sub-text. "Looking for teens who are craving the summer of a lifetime! Auditions for the next reality show hit, Total Drama Island, will be coming to Vancouver in ''one day!" LeShawna mentally kicked herself. Auditions in Toronto had already been judged a week ago, and Vancouver is over 2000 miles away. Suddenly, she remembered that her parents didn't know the getaway was called off. If she could ask LeShaniqua to switch their plane destination in order to get her to Vancouver, she would be able to audition for the show! ---- "You askin' me to make my summer hell to make yours a peachy valley?" LeShaniqua questioned in disbelief. LeShawna imagined herself slamming her head against the wall in boredom. "Don't get too mad, you can audition too." "I'm in." Overjoyed, LeShawna gave LeShaniqua a big fat kiss on the cheek. "Now that's what you call sista love!" The four hour flight landed them 30 minutes away from the audition site. LeShawna desperately rushed to the admission desk. "Where dem auditions at?" A middle-aged red-haired woman on her left simply said, "Follow the fatty." "Excuse me?" "You'll see." LeShawna walked in, looked to her left and took a double take. There stood a boy who was shaped like a cannonball. Shrugging, LeShawna followed him into the elevator. After going up to eighth floor in an awkward silence, the boy finally realized LeShawna was following him. LeShawna was going to explain, but the boy cut her off. "Are you here for the auditions too? Because I am! I'm Owen! Glad to meet ya!" The two walked into a room, to see that no one was there. An adult male, who looked about 26 years old, walked out with toilet paper stuck to his shoes. "Oh, um, sorry. I'm Chris McLean." He smiled. LeShawna greeted him. "Yo, I'm LeShawna and I'm ready to --" Chris simply put his finger on her lips and whispered, "You're in. You too, err..." Owen, confused, simply stated, "I'm Owen! Great to meet--" "Follow me." He led them to a room in the back, where there were two other teenagers, who auditioned earlier that day. LeShawna thought, Who does that girl think she is? Tarzan? And who wears neck collars these days? Not sure how to end this, so.... end? xD Category:Kgman04's Fanfictions